An Unforgettable Anniversary
by Yours truly6
Summary: It's Jack and Kim's 1 year anniversary and Kim doesn't know what to get Jack! But with the help of her girls, she performs an original song entitled, "My Walls." Will Jack like it? I wrote "My Walls."


**Hey guys! Even though I dislike Kick on screen, I'm still gonna try to make a cute one shot! The song that Kim is singing is a song I wrote. I know it may suck a bit but I just wanted to do something unique. So Jack and Kim have a one year anniversary. Kim wants to do something really special for Jack. So she has her girlfriends, (Grace, Julie, Kelsey, Mika) help her with her song. By the way, three of my stories are up for adoption.**

**Runaway To Paris,**

**Kickin it with what's up Warthogs!**

**A For Apple, B For Beautiful, C For Crushes**

**So Enjoy The FanFic And Review.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Kim's Pov**

"Girls, I have a problem. It's me and Jack's one year anniversary and I have no idea what I'm gonna get him."

Julie scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"What if you get him a chemistry set?"

"No Julie!" Kelsey Protested.

"She should get him earrings and a matching dress!"

Grace was the one who finally stopped them.

"You should write him a song. Have it come from the heart."

My eyes brighten up. That was the perfect idea!

"I'll do it if you help me!"

"DEAL!"

**A Few Hours Later**

**Kim's Pov**

We had the perfect song. It was how Jack came into my life and broke my protected walls. Best of all, it was an original song. I called Jack and told him to swing by the dojo. We invited all of Jack's friends. I couldn't wait till me and my girls played the song. I really hope he likes it. I worked really hard on the song. I REALLY hope he likes it. A few minutes we had homemade stage made out a few solid mats. Five minutes later, everyone gathered into the dojo including Jack who was holding a small package covered with shiny pink wrapping paper and a gold bow.

"Hey Kimmy Bear! Happy One Year Anniversary! I got this for you!"

Inside the beautifully wrapped package was a palm sized, heart shaped, Peridot necklace. My birthday was August 28. **(That's my birthday.)**

"It's beautiful Jack. Thank you. I have my own present that you're gonna get in a few moments."

I slipped on the necklace. It totally matched my outfit. I was wearing a light pink, strapless, knee high dress with Peridot coloured flats.

"Kim. It's time to perform." Grace told me.

We were on our "Stage" setting up. Mika was on acoustic guitar, Kelsey was on drums, Julie on keyboard while Grace was on bass guitar. I was singing lead while the others sang back up and chorus.

"And a five, six, seven, eight!"

I started playing a view chords.

**(Bold, Kim.), **(_Italics, Grace, Julie and Kelsey and Mika.), __**(Bold, Underlined Italics, Altogether.)**_

**Hey Boy,**

**You're my joy**

**Forever &**

**Forever**

**I thought I would just**

**Let you know**

_(Let You Know)_

_(Let You Know)_

**Cause…**

_**You got my walls breaking,**_

_**You got my walls crumbling,**_

_**With that perfect smirk you're making,**_

_**Oh how can't I love you?**_

_**You smashed through my walls,**_

_**You left all the pieces behind,**_

_**And I'm just so lucky that I get to call you mine.**_

**People say you're childish **

**But I just think it's cute.**

**People say you're immature**

**But I just keep them mute.**

**You're more special than anyone I met before,**

**How can I say that I don't adore?**

**Cause…**

_**You got my walls breaking,**_

_**You got my walls crumbling**_

_**With that perfect smirk you're making,**_

_**Oh how can't I love you**_

_**You smashed through my walls**_

_**You left the pieces all behind**_

_**And I'm just so lucky that I get to call you mine**_

**You're just so amazing in**

**Every single way!**

**And I never want you**

**To go away!**

**I need you to stay!**

**I really need you to staaay!**

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**(Softly)**_

_**You got my walls breaking**_

_**You got my walls crumbling**_

_**With that perfect smirk you're making**_

_**Oh how can't I love you**_

_**You smashed through my walls,**_

_**You left all the pieces behind**_

_**And I'm just so lucky, that I get to call you mine.**_

_**(Normal Voice)**_

_**You got my walls breaking**_

_**You got my walls crumbling**_

_**With that perfect smirk you're making**_

_**Oh how can't I love you**_

_**You smashed through my walls,**_

_**You left all the pieces behind**_

_**And I'm just so lucky that I get to call you mine.**_

_**You broke my walls.**_

We finished the last sentence happily. Everyone started clapping and I saw Jack with an astonished face.

"Happy Anniversary Jack" I called out on the microphone.

When I got off the mats, I was ambushed by Jack hugging me.

"You did wonderful Kim. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

The thing we did next was unforgettable. We kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. We stayed like this for a couple minutes before I pulled away.

"This was the best first anniversary ever."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**I hoped you guys liked this oneshot and my song. If any of you want to adopt the stories listed above, just PM me. Review!**


End file.
